The start of a new day
by natalieeannee
Summary: Directly after the final battle. Current progress keeps the story as normal as possible-no huge new plots-just journeying with the characters as the world is pletely Cannon./What does Harry do?What becomes of the trio?Ginny?The Ministry?There will be some romance,and hopefully laughs,as time progresses-and living begins-after the battle./Please R. & R./ - Writing Hiatus -
1. The start of a new day

A light shone on his face. There were a few bird chirps and quiet snoring from beside him. Opening his eyes slowly, he realized it was a new day. And he was warm and whole and safe. He felt a part of him was done now. The part of him that was prophesised about was complete. He let out a great breath which almost resembled a sigh.

Now though, what was left of him?

His initial intention was to consider what he should do now – now that he survived, and could live. But instead losses washed over him, crashing in waves drowning him. Struggling to breathe now, he rolled in broken movements from his back – the position he had found himself after throwing himself on the bed, and falling instantly asleep – onto his side, curling his legs up slightly. He had turned towards where the snores were coming from.

Not wanting to think right now, so as not to feel, he made a decision. Though he felt lying in bed was easier, his body so wore out, he could not bare thinking. That was too much. So he opened his eyes again and realized he could see. His glasses were still on his face, albeit very dirty.

With effort he convinced himself to get up. Putting one leg after another on the ground he had to use both arms to lift his torso off the bed. Everything hurt. Almost everything at least.

Testing weight on one leg and then the other, he stood. With an awkward gait from his stiff legs –and trying in vain not to jostle his aching chest and head – he made it to the washroom. Not wanting to see how he looked he passed the mirrors, discarded his battered clothes, and stepped into a warm shower.

A while later, feeling more relaxed, clean, alert, and ready to face the days trials, he stepped out to realize he had no clothes. Not caring if seen by Ron and Hermione, he made his way back into the dorm where they lay in what should have been Ron's bed had they returned to Hogwarts this past year. Harry opened the first trunk he saw and sorted through until he found the clothing he needed.

Pulling on too big dark grey khakis and a worn dark black casual rugby long-sleeve, a split second of humour passed him thinking of his days before magic wearing Dudley's old clothes. They never did fit his malnourished stature. Was he really this much gaunter right now than this other 17 year old Gryffindor wizard? He supposed his stomach did pain from hunger.

Not wanting to leave his friends for a second time without notice, but also desperately wanting to assess the state of affairs throughout the castle - and to start tying up his own lose ends - he lowered himself beside Ron and Hermione.

Just loud enough to wake them, he got out, "I'm going to the Great Hall."

Both his friends opened their eyes momentarily and Ron made an "mm" sound. Both seemed to relax again into sleep.

Harry, having no idea what time it was, hoped that there would be food still served in the Great Hall. Would the house elves make food today?

Making his way down the stairs from the boys' dorm was the hardest task yet. His body protested but he appreciated it all. I might have been just a day ago he had thought this body was coming to an end as he walked to the forest. Now, he registered his heart beat happily - over the soreness of his joints as he moved.

Silence greeted him as he neared the common room. It was not empty though. Maybe a dozen people littered the area, sleeping. Ginny he saw curled with her mom on the couch in front of the fire place. Mr. Weasley was resting in an arm chair nearby.

Not wanting to think about the losses for the Weasley family; the only complete family he was practically a part of at times, those that had taken him in and now had lost Fred because of their fighting for him. He let his legs continue to carry him through to the portrait hole. He did, keep his glance on his favourite people though, those who he cared for most of all, as he walked. He was thankful they were okay.

The castle was already being repaired. House elves were busy at work in every corridor it seemed, though all stopped when they spied him and waved, or bowed, or clapped, or approached him to wish him well and thank him and give their service. He half-heartedly smiled and thanked them in return, feeling distracted by the destruction, overwhelmed by their support during the battle, and feeling his low energy from hunger. He really did appreciate them more than he could say. He needed to speak with Kreacher.


	2. The day

Professor McGonagall rose as she saw Harry in the middle of the great doors of the Great Hall. The staff table was comprised of Kingsley Shacklebolt (the interim Minister of Magic), a few people in Aurors clothes, and a few professors. It seemed they had been in discussions.

Harry glanced to his right briefly before entering the hall and noticed the unmistakable belongings of a journalist. A brief case with camera and quick quilled pen lie on the ground outside the Great Hall. Not interested, but very interested in speaking with those in the hall, Harry began making his way to the staff table.

Though she knew he tried to hide it, Harry was undoubtedly approaching at a slower pace than his usual stride - and with a limp. Professor McGonagall considered that besides the battle she hadn't really seen Potter – been able to sit in safety and assess him - in a year, and his usual by now could be very different. What had happened while the trio were away?

The break in at Gringotts was common knowledge by now. As was the battle. Well, most of it. Did Harry in fact go into the forest two nights before? Had he just feigned dead? "Horcruxes"?

"Harry, I am so glad you are here," McGonagall greeted.

"Me too Professor," Harry automatically replied. He followed with, "Hope you are well?" and then let his glance briefly acknowledge the others present.

Without time for a response, he focused his attention back to his professor. Without any attention to the others that all watched him, Harry asked his first basic question.

"What day is it?"

"You defeated Voldemort yesterday morning." Professor McGonagall confirmed with a nod.

Feeling great that only one day had passed, Harry let his focus shift to include Minister Shacklebolt.

"Lots happened while I slept?"

Shacklebolt took up the opportunity to answer. "Many Death Eaters were captured, many tried to flee. Aurors across the country have been at work rounding up followers. Those at the castle resecured the grounds," at this McGonagall nodded in agreement, "and have relocated lost loved ones to temporary facilities erected outside. Injured were healed on site by Madame Pomfrey and the team of healers, or transferred to St. Mungus. Repairs have commenced, spear headed by the house elves." Shacklebolt paused to let Harry take in the information.

"There are plans for a memorial service here on the grounds, though we were waiting to speak with you first. It can be as early as in two days' time, allowing planning, but also allowing funerals to commence following."

Harry had not thought about a memorial service, but it was right. He also was unsure what the Minister meant by wanting to speak with him. Thoughts of funerals left him with a dire situation.

"Snape's body was in the Shrieking Shack. Has it been collected?" Harry posed his question to everyone. Evidently this seemingly abrupt and potentially unexpected change of focus caught some off guard.

"No." Answered Professor McGonagall, who Harry assumed knew of all the bodies that had been collected.

"The Whomping Willow's tunnel has been secured," added an Auror Harry did not know.

"It will need to be collected," Harry uttered, facing down, and seeming uncomfortable.

Facing back up, Harry asked, "You wanted to speak with me about the memorial?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall began. "We think it appropriate for you to be present, and speak, if that matches your wishes."

"Yes," Harry replied without any meaning. Just in acknowledgement.

Professor McGonagall continued, "Harry, the school will not reopen this school year. It will be repaired in hopes to reopen in September."

Seeming good, Harry nodded.

"Those who have missed schooling and would like to complete it, or simply wish to be here, are welcome."

Harry nodded again, not missing that both options fit him – if he so chose, or needed, to be at Hogwarts. He doubted he would return for academics. But he did not really have a home yet, and an open door for whenever he may need it was nice.

Feeling that he already had had a lot to take in, and that there was a lot to accomplish – hunger almost forgotten – Harry approached the head table. "Thank you. I'm sure there is more to discuss, but I think it can wait."

And with that, Harry swiped an apple and bun from a head table serving plate, gave a crooked smile to Professor McGonagall, and said, "I'm just going to go have breakfast."

He turned and began his slow journey to exit the Great Hall. For a brief moment when he flashed her his signature smile, McGonagall felt reassured. But surely, that was what he wanted. He wanted everyone to be okay. She hoped he would be okay. As she watched his efforted broken walk, it was clear he was not the healthy together person he emanated with his winning smile. She also knew breakfast was not the only thing he had planned – or he would have stayed. With a quick look shared with the Minister, McGonagall spoke again.

"We are meeting at noon, in my office."

Harry took this as an invitation, and without fully turning around, and with some bread already in his mouth, he gave a salute in McGonagall's direction indicating he would be there.

**xx**xx**xx

Figuring he would have to walk on the grounds all the way into Hogsmeade to access the Shrieking Shack, he decided to return the Elder Wand on his way.

As disturbing as it was to think about opening his Headmaster's tomb, Harry found returning the Elder Wand to his mentor peace giving. After reclosing the tomb, he promptly sent a patronus to Bill asking him to add wards and alarms to the tomb. Harry did not want it disturbed again – and definitely did not want it to go unnoticed if it was.

While continuing his journey Harry realized that he was in a very action oriented state. He had not concerned himself about how his message would be received – he just needed the tomb warded. Maybe if he had more energy or time… perhaps he should have spoken to Bill in person… and he was not even aware of the early hour.

Looking up at the sun, Harry mused it must be 9 at least. Not too early for Bill. Looking down at his wrist in dumbshock, Harry read 7:55, on his battered watch. Was he in shock to miss that? Why hadn't he read his watch earlier?

The early hour did explain why no one was awake when he had left the common room.

**xx**xx**xx

The Great Hall was filling as everyone gathered for breakfast. Even some house elves and centaurs joined those in the hall for the meal. The Weasleys were sitting together at the Gryffindor table away from the doors.

Ron and Hermione had joined Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill and Fleur moments before.

Upon their entry to the Great Hall cheering for the heroes had erupted from every house table. The absence of the black hair male part of the trio did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Ginny noticed the pair searching the hall discreetly, although, their family was easy to pick out with their bright hair. They approached and greeted everyone, and sat for breakfast across from Ginny and George. Bill and Fleur sat on the other side of Ginny, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat beside Ron. Charlie, it appeared, was either sleeping in, or already out seizing dragons. It had become apparent that some of the more extreme Death Eaters had been trying to raise dragons – something that made Ginny think of Hagrid. Though, she was sure, they were raising them for different reasons than Hagrid would.

Ron reached for food right away, but then slowed down when he caught a look from Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"I am so glad to see you all again. We have missed you terribly." Ron began sincerely, looking up at everyone.

"We've been really worried about what you have been going through. We heard about some of the horrors from Luna." Hermione spoke to Ginny.

Ginny nodded, and before she could decide if she should ask her question or express gratitude that they were safe, Ron decided for her.

"He's safe, he's around. He slept last night with us in the dorms. Didn't give us any other choice as he literally fell asleep before his body hit the bed."

"We hadn't had a down moment in a long time. I'm not sure the last time Harry slept." Hermione noted. "Well, at best, 3 days ago".

"But where'd he go, now?" an exasperated Ron gushed to Hermione. Back tracking for his audience, he offered to the Weasley table, "Harry woke us this morning saying he was coming here – to the Great Hall. We expected to find him here."

Mrs. Weasley joined in, asking "Well, how early did he say that to you dears?"

"I'm not exactly sure. Maybe 5 a.m.." Hermione offered.

Before they could consider all the places Harry could have gotten to since that time, their attention was captured by his overwhelmingly bright, illustrious stag peering into the Great Hall. Seeing its target, it sauntered down to their end of the table.

For a moment Ginny considered if it was for her? Her heart beat hard either way. She had missed everything about Harry. And here was something of his.

People in the Great Hall had craned their necks to follow the stag's path. Hoping to see what it was doing, or hear it's message.

Lowing it's head upon reaching the Weasleys, it looked Bill in the eye.

"Bill. Please ward Dumbledore's tomb. Include alarms," came Harry's indisputable voice from the open mouth of the stag. There was a pause but the stag remained true to form as the message continued.

"I appreciate it." was all that followed, and then the stag dissolved. There were no more details or words for the Weasleys from Harry. Though they thought perhaps there would be more.

Perplexed, Bill picked up his wand, kissed Fleur on the cheek, and made to stand up. Ginny made to stand as well.

"He is probably not there," Hermione offered to Ginny.

"You're not going to look for him?" Ginny replied.

"He'll find us." Hermione reassured. "And, if that message was an indication, he is in an action state. Sending his patronus to the Great Hall? He's just trying to finish some jobs, and fast. Probably was planning his next move already from that pause in thought."

"We should talk to McGonagall," Ron got out between bites. "If Harry did come to the Great Hall this morning, that's what he'd have done."

"I agree," said Hermione as she gave an encouraging look to Ginny and looked towards the head table. Professor McGonagall was not present.

Ginny let out a breath unsure what to do. Bill had already stood and was making leave. He stopped, placing a hand on her shoulder and said with a light-hearted wink before setting off, "If he's there, I'll send my own patronus."

"No need," she replied lightly, a traitorous smile evident in her eyes, and pulling the sides of her mouth, from his words.

"Thanks though Bill," she added with a genuine smile. "I think I'll finish breakfast and then help in the morgue area."

"He'll be around," she nodded in agreement with the present two of the golden trio.

**xx**xx**xx

Harry stood, approaching the morgue area with Snape covered in a white sheet on a stretched levitating beside him. It was definitely later in the day, he saw quite a few mourners and helpers walking between the castle and the closed-tented morgue.

Looking at his watch, it was 11:30. In retrospect of the time it took him to walk to and from the Shrieking Shack, and the pain he was experiencing, he admitted he really ought to get himself checked out. The shack had been identical to how he left it two nights ago. It and Snape being untouched was relieving.

Snape deserved better than he got.

Mustering courage to approach his friends and unfamiliar wizards, he continued on his path. He entered the tent preceding the stretcher – so as to not catch anyone off guard. He supposed most bodies had been received yesterday during the securing of the castle - and they would not be expecting more today.

"Hello," he greeted the woman at the front desk, who it appeared was keeping inventory of lost ones and visitors. "I have a friend who I would like to be admitted," he explained as he indicated the stretcher.

Harry lacked a firm understanding of his and Snape's relationship; having not enough time to consider the implications of his new found knowledge. He didn't think it mattered though if 'friend' was the right word - as odd as it had been to say. He believed portraying confidence in all situations made them go smoother and faster - and that's all he really wanted.

Before the woman looked up she said, "yes, of course," in a soft voice, and reached for identification papers. Looking up in a sympathetic manner to offer support she faltered.

"Thank you," Harry exchanged as he took the pages from her partially extended hand. He understood people would not know quite how to treat him - but without doubt specially - just as they had on and off throughout his magical life. Believing he was, and therefore treating him as someone much more important than he is.

The first page was simple but complex. Probably because Harry had so many thoughts running through his mind, unrelated to his current task at hand. Happy that everyone else in the large tent was pre-occupied, he sat down and filled out the basic information.

Name of deceased: _Severus Snape_

Bearer:

Well, I suppose that means me, Harry muddled. Tempted to put Ron to lessen the attention from this account, he realized Ron was as famous as he was now. Anyone who would know him, would know Ron is in the trio.

 _Harry Potter_

Harry wrote grudgingly.

In a way, he was doubtful if Ron would have been okay taking responsibility for Snape anyway. Taking responsibility himself was better.

Known Family:

Family Contact Information:

Nope, none Harry mused. This is unfortunate. Did Snape have family?

Cause of Death: _Nagini, ordered by Voldemort_

That was all Harry wanted to share. Who would read Snape's information anyway? He did not know who would come. They would undoubtedly contact him for information – being the bearer. That would be better.

Plans for funeral:

This made Harry start thinking – what were the plans? He had only thought so far as to retrieving his body because it was inhumane to leave it. That would not be respectful, and would not be right for Snape.

 _General funeral._

Harry decided that was the best course of action. There must be more individuals who do not have family that have passed on, and perhaps there was a mass general funeral being planned. This thought made his chest clench. It was not supposed to be like this. No one was supposed to die. He felt awful.

Having to lower his head in grief, and in hopes of hiding it, he took a few breaths of composure. With his head supported by one of his arms he could hear many people walking, talking, and soft crying coming from deeper in the tent. People passed by in front of him. Once pulled together, Harry wiped one hand across his face, and stood.

"Here are the pages" Harry offered back to the receptionist. He had no intention of filling out or reading all ten pages.

"You need to sign page five," replied the women who had obviously been watching him closely.

Flipping to it and signing, Harry handed it over.

"Should we have someone take the body?" The woman inquired.

"If there is a place for it, I can take it and settle it."

"Yes – just follow down the middle row. It is arranged alphabetically with "Z" at the back."

Walking down discreetly towards the part with a sign "S", Harry tried to give everyone and their loved ones privacy. He couldn't miss the brilliant red hair though, with a wild flower behind her ear.

Ginny was walking slowly to meet a family that was entering from the side entrance. He could see her hug them, and then indicate for them to follow her. She led them to someone who was already cleaned, and in dress robes, with a trunk beside their low bed. On the trunk was a bouquet of wild flowers. Ginny had evidently been preparing her friend for their family.

Looking away to finish his task, he noticed that many individuals were working at cleaning and robing individuals.

Reaching the right place, Harry saw a vacant bed. Levitating his conjured stretcher to rest on top of the bed, he decided to leave it as is. He did not know how Snape would be received by many here. Leaving him covered, he assumed, would discourage anyone, but those assigned to Snape, to look. He filled out the name tag on the bed as "Former Headmaster Severus Snape", and walked to the side exit.

He did need to speak with Ginny. He also needed to meet Professor McGonagall at noon. Not knowing where he and Ginny stood, he left for the castle thinking she had not seen him anyway.

**xx**xx**xx

The receptionist had followed shortly after Harry down the rows. Seeing the name on the pages he had given her, she thought there must be a mistake. Harry would not be bringing Snape here?

She had paused, and busied herself with assessing the percentage of those who had been cleaned by volunteers, as she saw him slow from distraction while watching Ginny.

After he had left the tent, she pulled back the body's covering to find Severus Snape's face. Surely this was not true. Pulling back further, she saw indisputable fang marks that had torn his neck and torso.

Breathing to calm herself, she recovered the body, and confirmed the name Harry had written on the bed tag.

The receptionist spied Ginny leaving the family she had just led, and now looked to be wandering back to the registration desk for perhaps her next assignment. Ginny was truly caring in all she had done so far. It was so sad she had lost her brother.

Following with a quick pace, the receptionist caught up to Ginny near the front desk.

Sitting down, she asked, "Ginny, do you know Harry Potter?"

"Yes." Ginny casually reflexed. Looking at the receptionist, she slightly tilted her head and question was visible on her face.

"I believe he just brought in the body of Severus Snape."

Ginny nodded and exited the tent to look at the pathway between the morgue and castle. Sure enough, there was Harry, in too big clothing, on the side of the path. He had both hands in his hair as he leaned back against a tree. He seemed to look back at the side entrance of the tent. After a moment he looked at his watch, shook his head to the side once, and with a tired looking hobble and a downturned head, continued on his way to the castle.

**xx**xx**xx

Ginny expected to see Harry at lunch. It was now 1 p.m. and he was nowhere to be found – and neither were the other members of the trio.

**xx**xx**xx

In the headmistress's office, the trio along with the Minister and Professor McGonagall made plans for the memorial. The friends explained some of what happened during their time away, and apologized for the destruction of Gringotts.

Both the Minister and Headmistress agreed that peace should be able to be made with the goblins. Hermione eagerly nodded and supported a meeting with the goblins. She hoped for all magical – and non-magical – creature unity. She believed it was attainable now that a new world was being built.

The Minister asked hard questions about any illegal business that was done while on the run. At this, the trio looked at each other, thinking about how they had not apologized for the mishap at the Ministry of Magic.

"We are sorry about the damage to the Ministry of Magic as well." Harry offered. The trio had decided the previous day before sleep that they would not go into detail with the public about the horcruxes. Those who had heard Harry speak with Voldemort had heard enough to piece together what had happened. And Harry had no intentions of divulging information that could give ideas to a new dark lord.

Ron continued, "And, we hope those we impersonated,"

"…to complete our mission for Dumbledore" Hermione hastily directed credit.

"are okay."

The Minister assured them there was no harm done. He then asked again about anything that would need persecution. Harry assured him nothing was done to harm others except in self defence against Death Eaters – indicating the one time fight at Malfoy Manor.

The Minister was satisfied and relieved his "responsibilities as Minister" to determine and act on the truth was complete.

"If any of you would like to join the Aurors, you have a place reserved," the Minister finished.

At this, Headmistress McGonagall confirmed that they are also welcome at Hogwarts as students or visitors. She wrapped up the meeting assuring them that no decisions needed to be made in a rush. They had their full lives ahead of them – and without Voldemort, the small number of now disbanded Death Eaters that were not captured, posed no great threat. The Aurors had work to do – but were trained and capable in her opinion.

**xx**xx**xx

It was after 3 by the time the friends had finished grabbing lunch from the kitchens and set off to eat under the trees by the lake. They were so used to eating outside, just the three of them, while on the run.

"Do you know if Bill warded Dumbledore's tomb?" Harry questioned with a glance in that direction as the three sat down.

"He went to do it," Ron replied.

"Good."

"Harry, have you spoken to anyone besides us today?" inquired Hermione.

Harry just turned to face her as he bit into his sandwich. He had been busy. It was unfortunate Kreacher was not in the kitchens so he hadn't seen him yet.

"The Weasleys I am sure would like to see you. I'm sure everyone in the castle has been on high guard looking for spotting you today – as always Harry."

"I know." Harry lied.

He had considered how Ginny was while walking lamely to the castle for his meeting with McGonagall. He would feel so bad if she was hurt. Emotionally or physically. He tried to consider if it was best for him to approach her now or at a better time. But, his time crunch before the meeting, made his decision for him. He hoped Hermione's words were true, and that Ginny was included – that she did want to see him.

More than anything, Harry felt overwhelming distress from sadness, when thinking about seeing anyone though. The Weasleys: they had lost Fred. Hogwarts students: they had lost classmates. Andromeda: he needed to be there for Teddy.

The second war had been brutal. And he felt any positive reception of him was undue. He mourned everyone's losses and did not want to be celebrated. Also, part of him feared that he would get the reception in many ways deserved – anger. For abandoning the community, slowness in his actions, and keeping everyone in the dark – ultimately, anger for the losses during the battle.

"You're coming to dinner?" Ron predictably commented.

"Yea, I think my must-dos for today are complete. We just need to prepare speeches for the memorial."

**xx**xx**xx

Not wanting to make an entrance, after freshening up, the trio headed to dinner early. They had assisted with the reconstruction of the castle while talking about their speech for the remainder of the afternoon.

Sitting where the Weasley family had sat in the morning, Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione. He smiled at them for their relationship.

"Do you think Andromeda will be bringing Teddy now that the memorial service has been announced in the Prophet?" Harry questioned. In the headmistress's office they had decided for it to be tomorrow afternoon.

"I do" Hermione confirmed. "In the prophet it invited guests to Hogwarts anytime today until the day after the service."

"I wish I had an owl," Harry commented. "I should contact Andromeda."

The three continued making conversation while the hall filled up. Neville approached with big greetings. Harry stood and embraced him, thanking him for killing Nagini. Harry told him earnestly how brilliant he had been. And thanked him for supporting him even when it was thought he was dead.

Neville abashedly beamed at the praise. "Thanks Harry. It means a lot from you."

"What means a lot is you fought all year long Neville!" Harry credited. He appreciated Neville for his loyalty to the light side, courage in acting while at Hogwarts, and being here for Ginny and the others.

Neville took a place beside Harry.

"The thing that is most out of place is Gran talking about how proud she is of me to anyone who will listen. Right now, I left her in the entrance way because she saw Andromeda arriving. I'm sure she's boasting right now."

At the mention of Andromeda Harry perked up. He chuckled softly in understanding of Neville's predicament, though the pride was well deserved, and looked to face the entrance of the Great Hall. He should also approach Andromeda, and meet Teddy. He should be the godfather he is.

"Excuse me," he offered to the new trio sitting. "I think I should hunt down your gran and agree with her about how awesome you were Nev," Harry kidded.

He stood with a wink to the table. Hermione and Ron would know he was going to Andromeda. As he turned and began walking towards the doors the Weasleys came down the main stairs and turned to the Great Hall.

Making eye contact immediately with Ginny, Harry caught his breath. Merlin, he felt a lot for this woman. Damn his limp he thought.

Mustering all the casual coolness he could, he tried to unnoticeably make his way to the doors. So far during the gathering for dinner he had harboured minimal attention.

Harry was saved from thinking about what to say to the Weasleys as as soon as Mrs. Weasley saw him she hurried forward and embraced him in the fullest of hugs.

As hurrying, hugging, and crying people were the norm in the castle at this time, this demonstration brought little attention to them. The rest of the Weasleys soon caught up to the pair.

"It's really good to see you." Harry took control of the conversation.

"I hope you're all okay. I imagine you have your work cut out for you with this aftermath."

Not wanting to miss Teddy, he continued. "I'm sorry; I was just heading out to see Andromeda. I should meet Teddy."

The Weasleys nodded as one.

Harry affirmed he would be back to eat with them, and with a last look at Ginny, continued on.

Molly realized that the boy she just spoke with was more man than before. He had always seemed to have been thrust in leadership roles, but he had never seemed so confident and sure of his actions as he just had in speaking with them. She wondered if he had really matured so poised. Or, if it was just how he was coping through the battle aftermath, and how he was taking on roles she was sure he would take as his responsibility – fulfilling duties contributing to picking up pieces of the currently broken world, and of constructing the new one.

Ginny was silent. She was unsure how to be with Harry, but was glad he had acknowledged her directly with his focus. Was he okay? He was putting on a very good act of being in control. Maybe that's because he was controlling himself from emotions.

As much as she longed to be with him, she also felt uncomfortable and abandoned. He had, realistically, chosen to leave her. She would wait if he chose to be close again. There wasn't much else she would be doing now that school was closed and the, "adults", she scoffed, were rebuilding. Two more months until she was of age…

**xx**xx**xx

The turquois hair was hard to miss as Harry looked right out of the Great Hall. Andromeda was standing with Neville's gran at the entrance to the castle, with little Teddy in her arms.

Harry approached meekly, not wanting to interrupt their conversation, and not knowing the role Andromeda wished him to play in young Teddy's life. It was, he felt, at least in part, his fault Teddy would grow up without parents. Grow up like he did.

This squeezed Harry's heart as he took in and exhaled a few shuttering breaths, still approaching the women. It was so unfair.

The women saw him approaching and Teddy did too. Andromeda lifted a hand in greeting and introduced Teddy and Harry.

"Hi, good evening," Harry replied to the women. Then, addressing Teddy directly, as best he could - he warmly greeted, "Hey Teddy."

"It's such a shame Harry." Andromeda began with a sigh. " Nymphadora had just started a family. And you were close with Remus, no?"

"I loved and respected them both," Harry nodded. "I am so sorry for your loss, and for Teddy's. I can't think of anything more horrible that's happened to me."

Though she was sure the loss of Nymphadora and Remus would sadden him greatly, Andromeda knew the double meaning of Harry's words. He was referring to the loss of his parents – the loss of a loving family, as the most horrible thing.

Andromeda offered Teddy to Harry by outstretching her arms. Harry unsurely accepted, and tried to hold Teddy comfortably.

"You're his godfather." Andromeda stated.

"I am," Harry began. "I came to meet him, and talk with you about that."

"I am certain you will make the best godfather Harry. Who can help him more than you – someone who can unfortunately relate to him like no other. I am sure, Remus and Nymphadora did not ask this of you with that in mind though. They thought you all would have been a great family when this was over."

Harry could only give a nod. His emotions were catching up to him from the day. He had done so well pushing through and accomplishing his tasks – not letting himself feel or dwell on the heart of the matters.

"Harry, I'm going to go into the Great Hall for dinner with Mrs. Longbottom."

Harry had meant to talk about how he would fit in, but he supposed it could wait. Hoping he could spend more time with the smiling infant in his arms, he replied, "Of course," to Andromeda.

Seeing Harry's face fall slightly, Andromeda made her mind up. "Do you think you can handle Teddy for a while?"

Harry considered the bundle and replied, "Sure can. As much trouble as he could be, I think I've lived through worse."

Harry had been thinking about the Marauders, and their mischief while making the comment. Thinking no way Remus could have passed on a knack for trouble yet - and thinking how he had lived through trouble when the twins were pranking the castle or burrow.

Unfortunately the women did not smile as Harry had. They seemed to look sympathetic, about the trouble Harry had lived through. Shrugging it off, Harry asked if Teddy had already eaten.

Andromeda confirmed Teddy was full, and handed Harry a shrunken child's tote bag from her purse. "You two spend some time together. I'll either be in the Great Hall or Gryffindor common room all night." Indicating the tote she added, "There's a parenting book of spells I brought for you, and anything Teddy might need. I'm sure you have lots to learn in the parenting world."

Before they could leave, Harry turned to both matriarchs and blurted out the praise he had planned to give. "Neville, Tonks, and Remus were really something. They are so gifted and helped so much. You should know I'm so proud to know them."

Mrs. Longbottom unabashedly beamed and Andromeda, who was still caught up in Harry learning parenting spells, let out a disapproving chuckle. "Saviour," she laughed and smirked at Harry with her word choice, then followed with a sincere "thank you."

"Harry, you've got a messier and louder task than you've faced before in your hands right now. Focus on yourself. Hopefully _you're_ a gifted one – so you can help me out. I'm not completely confident like the rest that you're invincible. You haven't faced Teddy yet." She finished with a knowing wink, and a laugh when she glanced at Teddy, then was off.

Looking down, a miniature Harry was staring back at him. Oh Merlin; I am glad this metamorphmagus does not know what Voldemort looks like, Harry thanked the heavens.

Hugging Teddy close, Harry embarked half way down the stairs outside. Sitting down, with his back against a large stone rail on the side, Harry held out Teddy for inspection.

Mimicking Teddy's baby speak, Harry enjoyed the crisp air and stillness of the night. And then it started to hit him. Realization of what was happening. His face fell.

He was not meant to meet Teddy like this. He was meant to meet him at Tonk's and Remus's place. To bring Teddy a toy broomstick for his birthday and watch him make a mess of their house. Teddy wasn't supposed to ever be an orphan.

Bringing Teddy close to hold, Harry let tears begin to cascade down his face.

He cried and cried. He was thankful he was alone - besides Teddy. Being with Teddy made him feel grounded – he had a responsibility. He could not blabber and lose control because Teddy depended on him. Quite literally too, as Teddy was in his embrace, and Harry had to be gentle. Harry let grief continue to settle on him. He diligently held a now sleeping Teddy in his warm embrace. He allowed himself to actually feel how he did for the losses – horribly. Horribly for the mess Voldemort and his followers had made and left behind. Vexed, for the injustices of the world. He would not, however, let his grief upset Teddy. Just like he had tried to be strong throughout the day so as not to let his troubles cause distress in others. At least Teddy was too young right now to know any better. He himself, after all, did not remember the aftermath of that night or his parents, whom he had gotten more time with.

Feeling exhausted from the day and emotions, Harry just stayed where he was. A thought passed his mind that he had told the Weasleys he would join them in the Hall. But, he was certain his swollen eyes would be traitorous if he entered the lit castle.

Humming softly, he watched Teddy. Teddy had resumed his turquois hair in his sleep and that made Harry feel much better. He did not need to see a replica of himself around the age his disaster of a life began. A life, he still loved, with a new appreciation.

A few more tears trickled down his cheek as he felt guilt and heartache for the destruction. He hoped everyone could rebuild.

After an unknown amount of time, he heard soft steps coming towards him.

"Harry," was all Ginny said as she sat beside him.

Harry opened his eyes to see her, and knew he must look bad. His eyes hurt from their swollenness, and he realized so did his backside from sitting on the stairs for so long. He felt badly too for not keeping his word of coming back for dinner.

Not knowing where to begin, Harry did the most basic course.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back for dinner."

"It looks like you had a more important date," Ginny tried to smile at Teddy.

"He's literally keeping my hands full," Harry went with to continue on with the current topic of conversation. Delaying the conversation he was not prepared for.

"Can I hold him?" Ginny asked.

Harry carefully passed Teddy over – careful, that is, to not touch Ginny.

Following, he let out a sigh and rested his head in his hands.

Turning his face towards her, he admired, "I saw you working in the tent today. You were perfect."

Nodding, Ginny said, "Thank you."

"I had to deal with a bit of hardship over the year at Hogwarts; I think I've learned how to comfort grief. Too much experience with students."

"I'm so sorry," Harry admonished. "I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. Are you okay?"

"I'm here," Ginny responded.

"I'm so sorry about your brother." 

"He chose to fight. I'm sorry too. He's your brother too, you know."

"I know," Harry barely made out before he looked back down, covering his face as tears escaped his eyes.

Ginny softly placed her hand on his back, and gently made a small circle over and over again.

"It's getting late Harry," she finally said.

"Andromeda might worry," Harry agreed. With a nod, Harry lifted his head and straightened into a sitting position. Using both his arms, one on the stairs and one on the rail, he got himself into a standing position.

If he hadn't injuries, his stiffness from sitting might have been easy to brush off. But standing had not gone smoothly for him. He also felt foolish for missing dinner. Here he was, trying to continue helping the rebuilding world, but he was not even taking care of himself enough. He had let himself succumb to sadness out here, which didn't help anyone. He felt his hunger without a doubt – standing up making had left him light headed and dizzy.

Ginny more gracefully reached one hand up to Harry, and stood with Teddy still in her arms. Not letting go of his hand, she took one step towards the castle. Harry obeyed and followed her up the stairs.

"We should talk…" Harry verbalized as they entered the foyer.

"Always," Ginny continued and finished his comment with a smile.

Looking at him she said in finality, "Yes, we will."

Having seen Harry's limp up close now, she decided to not offer Teddy back. It was safer for her to hold him.

"Have you had your injuries assessed Harry?"

There was no point lying. Not that he could to Ginny. He just raised an eyebrow in response, indicating non-verbally "Does it look like it?".

"You should go to the Hospital Wing. We'll meet you in the common room," Ginny dictated as she began ascending the great stairs.

Harry was happy she was not smothering him. She knew him so well – knew he loved independence.

Harry smartly complied and made way for the Hospital Wing. Entering, it was already dark. Just how late was it?

Knocking on Madame Pomfrey's office door, he was not surprised to see the matron open it with a disapproving look.

"You should have seen me days ago Mr. Potter," she scolded. Then she opened her arms and offered a hug that Harry accepted.

"I am so glad to have to treat you again. In the sense that I am glad you are still here with us today."

She led him in, and sat him in an office chair. They talked about curses that had hit him during his time on the run, and before Madame Pomfrey could ask, Harry offered, "I was hit by the Avada Kedavra in the forest. I think it left me with intense bruising."

Horrified, but not surprised, Madame Pomfrey knew it was time to assess him physically. She gathered a post-cruciatus potion, a bruise salve, and a nutrition potion as Harry took off his borrowed khakis and shirt. See him standing before her, she wanted to cry.

His knobbiness would be overlooked by most at first glance, from the overpowering angry scarring and bruising on his body. Especially his torso looked beaten; where the killing curse must have hit she mused. There was also a burnt circular shaped scar on his chest. How he received that was a mystery as he had not mentioned it to her during their discussion. That scar looked beyond help anyway. She awed at the meager, badgered frame in front of her, housing a purely unassuming boy, which had conquered the Dark Lord saving them all.

Approaching him, she softly ran her fingers over his ribs. As she had thought, this light action resulted in a wince. Which, she was sure, he had failed in managing to suppress.

"Broken."

Harry groaned in complaint.

"Let me grab my wand Harry, I guarantee I am more proficient than Lockhart."

Passing Harry the two potions, he downed them with a disgusted look, as she picked up her wand.

Uttering the proper incantations and running her wand over his ribs, Harry felt them strengthen.

"You probably have internal bruising, Harry. This salve cannot help you there. You need to give your body time – nothing strenuous for a month, say."

Motherly, she applied the salve over his visible bruises, and then passed him the remainder of the container.

"You should reapply daily. And eat all your meals to fill out again. And, not get into any trouble," she advised.

"I plan on just that," Harry affirmed.

Thanking her, he exited – needing sleep, and wanting the serenity it could offer. Last night he had slept more deeply than he could remember in a long time – though, he mused, it may have only been due to complete exhaustion. He hoped he could sleep soundly again tonight.

**xx**xx**xx

Entering the portrait hole, he knew his presence was observed by all. Some friendly clapping broke out, and Harry let out a shy chuckle at the attention. To those watching him he said, "Thanks guys. You all won this war." 

Not seeing Ron or Hermione, he figured they might be in bed. Hopefully his dorms – he did not like the thought of not being with them. He had been with them every day for the past months.

Ginny was sitting with her family on the same couch he had seen her earlier. She flashed him an encouraging smile, as the senior Weasleys cooed over the baby on her lap. Andromeda and Mrs. Longbottom were sipping tea in two arm chairs near the fire.

"If you don't need anything, I think I'll be turning in," Harry let Andromeda know.

"I've got everything from here dear. I trust you and Teddy had a nice evening?"

At Harry's nod she continued, "Lucky men to have Ginny after you."

"I know," Harry replied with another nod. Too sleepy to think about much, but knowing how fortunate he was Ginny cared for him.


	3. The night

His night was not peaceful. Feeling too tired to be awake; he was disappointed sleep did not capture him. He lied with eyes shut on his back. As expected, Ron and Hermione shared the bed beside him.

Thoughts whizzed through and circled in his head. Too many to give any useful amount of thought into. Kreacher bounded to the front of his mind again. Why had he not seen him today either in the corridors or the kitchen? He accepted he had not looked everywhere.

He supposed he could just call Kreacher.

Not wanting to wake Ron and Hermione, he decided to wait until morning. Where ever Kreacher was, he was an independent elf. And Harry just wanted to give him gratitude – and explain why they never returned after their break in of the Ministry.

At last, light, turbulent dreams found Harry. He was in Tom Riddle Sr's graveyard, burying his friend, tied to a headstone.

He was flying on Buckbeak with Hermione, and below him children of all ages were being taught a lesson on thestrals. Every child could see them.

Voldemort was laughing.

Harry sat upright. Uncomfortable. Sweaty. Not in serenity.

Deciding there was plenty to do, and that it was best he didn't lie and think, he slipped on his shoes and wrapped himself in the dressing gown hanging from it's previous owner on the hook of the bedpost. Once again, the clothing was large on him, but he couldn't deny it was comfortable. Not wanting to dig around for pajamas earlier, Harry had simply ditched the pants and shirt he had donned that day before getting into bed.

The common room was not empty as he had expected. Although no one was sleeping in the room tonight, Ginny was in an armchair writing in her diary.

Harry couldn't just walk past her out to the rest of the castle.

"Hi," he called out from the foot of the stairs of the boys' dorms.

Ginny started, and looked up. "Hey," she responded.

Harry walked over to her and asked how she was. She replied she had a lot to think about and wanted to get it out, raising her diary with one hand. Closed, she set it on a table beside her.

"Do you want to sit and join me?" she inquired.

Nodding, Harry sat on the couch near her.

Ginny thought of when joining her had meant sharing the armchair she was currently sitting in. Sitting sideways across Harry; resting her head against his chest while they talked or joked back in her 5th year.

Harry commented about Teddy, and she told him about what her family was doing to help in the recovery efforts. Harry's buzzing mind was calming down, relaxing and listening to her. He knew there was a lot he should tell her, and ask her, at some point; if she wanted to hear it.

Ginny could tell Harry was relaxing. She was glad. She liked being there for him.

"Where were you heading anyway? When you came down?" Ginny asked.

"Out to clean the castle or something," Harry half-heartedly answered as he repositioned himself to lean against the back and side of the couch.

"Will you come home with us? After the memorial?" She inquired warmly, daring to given his peaceful state.

"Not sure what I'll do," he softly replied with his eyes shut.

Discouraged, was definitely one of the emotions Ginny felt. Harry's lack of plan was disheartening. She had hoped he would have had a clear picture of what he wanted for the next steps of his life - like he had been so certain of himself down in the Great Hall at dinner.

Not wanting to prod, and realizing if she stayed quiet Harry would sleep, she closed her eyes too.

**xx**xx**xx

Again, it was light that woke Harry. Stiffness greeted him like the day before, but this was due to his sleeping position not injuries.

They had slept down here last night.

Moving slowly and rising into a sitting position, he felt he shouldn't leave Ginny curled up in the arm chair. She must be stiff too.

Placing a kind hand on her knee, he called, "Ginny".

No response. Typical, he thought. Ginny was good at so many things – including sleeping.

Getting up and crouching before her, he lightly rubbed her shoulder back and forth as he continued, "Ginny, we fell asleep in the common room. I think you should probably head to your dorms."

This woke her enough for her to briefly open slits of her eyes at him. Smiling lightly, eyes closed, she lifted her arms a tad towards him. She wanted him to carry her. Merlin.

Letting out a quiet slow breath, Harry made his decision. Wanting the world for the woman in front of him, he'd gladly carry her like old times to the dorm.

Gingerly, he put one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders getting ready to lift her. On quo, she wrapped him in her arms and held him as he lifted her. It was so comforting to hold her.

Walking towards her dorms, he knew he wouldn't be able to go up. With her head against his chest and eyes closed, he figured she wouldn't be pleased to be set down. Feeling more relaxed than he should, knowing he didn't mean anything scandalous for Ginny, he turned and carried her up to his dorm after standing for a moment at the base of the girls'.

Hermione and Ron were fast asleep, cuddled sweetly.

Harry lowered Ginny on the bed he had used, pulled over the covers, and kissed her on the forehead. He was heading for breakfast. Hopefully he would find Kreacher in the kitchens.

**xx**xx**xx

"Herrmiioneee" Ron whined as he rocked her back and forth gently by the shoulders waking her. He was distraught. Ginny was sleeping in Harry's bed.

"Ronald," Hermione answered curtly.

"Hermione, there's a problem!" Ron emphasized.

In taking a breath, Hermione rubbed her eyes and sat up; ready to hear Ron's problem at this ungodly hour.

"Hermione, I just woke up, because I was hungry you know? And look!" he said pointing to the bed beside him.

Hermione followed his arm and saw Ginny. Fast asleep, and alone, in Harry's bed.

"Mhm?" she offered Ron calmly, hoping to diffuse him.

"You don't think? Why is she here? Where is Harry? Again he's gone."

"No I don't think, and I don't know. And I don't know." Hermione shook her head. "This isn't something to get worked up over. We can just ask her when she wakes up."

Hermione made to get dressed and Ron followed. Wanting an answer, Ron dallied. He wanted to speak with Ginny.

"Oh this is absurd," Hermione breathed as she sat back on Ron's bed facing Ginny. Ron moved to sit beside her. Her comment seemed to be enough to rouse Ginny. 

Slowly turning over, she swiped at her eyes with her hands and started to sit up.

"Where…" Ginny made out but stopped. Where was she?

She looked to her right and spied Ron and Hermione. Feeling confused but comforted at seeing them, she said, "We're in the boys' dorms?"

"Yes, you're in Harry's bed." Ron offered ungently.

"Oh," was all Ginny got out, sounding intrigued. Then, with a chuckle, she flopped back down on the bed.

"When did you get here?" Ron questioned.

"I don't know" Ginny replied. "I fell asleep in an armchair in front of the fire last night. Harry was asleep on the couch. Guess he brought me here."

"So you didn't sleep together?" Ron asked brashly.

"Oh no," Ginny affirmed, letting out another laugh despite herself. "Harry wouldn't ever even dream of that. Noble one. And besides, we're not together."

Turning and raising her head to face the couple across from her she continued. "But you two…" she smiled with raised eyebrows – her smile reaching her eyes.

Hermione blushed politely and smiled back.

"Okay, I'm going for breakfast," Ron announced. "I'm glad Harry respected you."

"Ron, if Harry is in his own world so much as to not even hug me, I wouldn't worry." 


	4. Confronting reality

The reality was that Harry had a lot of decisions to make. Headmistress McGonagall had kindly encouraged the trio to take all the time they needed in deciding the next steps of their lives. But Harry, having not thought the next steps a possibility, was lost.

After tucking Ginny in, he had wandered down to the lake lost in thought.

Realistically, he had options. He owned Grimmauld Place. And surely Godric Hollow's cottage too, he accredited. Neither he felt could be a home.

He was sure the Weasleys would take him in.

Harry's heart pained. He felt so bad about the loss of Fred. Fred had always supported him; breaking him out of the Dursley's, sharing with him the Mauraders Map, sticking by him during the Tri-Wizard Tournament… Fred was good through and through, even though he had a fair dose of mischief in him. Which made Harry think of his Dad, or, if he'd had one, what his sibling might have been like. Harry stuck by what he said over a year ago – that laughs were more important now than ever. It was still true in this black time.

Harry had not even mustered the courage to speak with George yet. He owed that to him. Fred and George were difficult to separate in his own mind; all the things Fred had supported Harry on the twins had done together. They were a team; Harry's heart clenched more at the thought of losing one of his team. Ron, or Hermione…

After living independently with Ron and Hermione while on the run, Harry thought living independently now felt right. He really had grown up – though, even as a child, he perhaps had grown up faster due to his situation.

Having his own place made him think about if he should be taking Teddy in? Harry mused Andromeda would be lonely without her husband, daughter, and son-in-law, and would probably like to have Teddy around. A young child full-time would be a lot for a single Grandmother though.

Thinking of Teddy, and living independently, left Harry with two tasks. He needed to read the parenting book. And, he needed to sort out his career. He didn't need money. But he knew he would only be satisfied if he continued working hard - contributing to the magical world he loved. Willing to give his life for it, now given more time, there were still a lot of issues in the world Harry could help improve.

Calling, "Kreacher!" he was happy when he heard a crack and the house elf appeared before him.

"Kreacher, I cannot express how grateful I am for you. Thank you for caring for us at Grimmauld Place, and leading the house elves at Hogwarts. I'm sorry we couldn't return like we had planned…"

Kreacher held up his hand and said, "It's okay Master! I do not need your gratitude. I believe in what you believe."

This turn of events caught Harry off guard. Kreacher believed in equality? In the light side? Had they positively influenced him at last?

Harry beamed. He also wanted to hug the house elf in front of him.

Standing, he asked Kreacher if he would like to join him for breakfast. Together, they made their way into the castle and could smell breakfast wafting from the Great Hall.

Realizing he was still in sleep wear, he told Kreacher he would have to make his way to the dormitories before eating. Kreacher nodded his head and said, "I will go say good morning to the other elves, I have been busy away from the castle recently."

Though Harry was intrigued and wanted to know what Kreacher had been doing since the battle, he also wanted to avoid as much attention as he could – especially in pajamas – and vacated the front foyer. There would be time at breakfast to ask Kreacher about his life and plans. Maybe it would help Harry plan too.

**xx**xx**xx

Walking to the portrait hole he was concerned when the portrait lady opened for him without a password. He could be an intruder under polyjuice. He knew Voldemort was gone – his scar hadn't hurt since the last battle – but there were still people with malicious intents around. People who would, he acrimoniously acknowledged, desire vengeance on those who stayed in the Gryffindor commons.

It was still quiet inside. George was sitting in an armchair facing away from the fire. He almost looked suspicious, watching the boys' dorms. 'Was he waiting for me?' Harry thought, feeling awful. He owed George apologies and sympathy. Harry couldn't imagine losing his second half.

Harry walked past the scattered families meeting throughout the room, giving a small wave to some and a smile to others. His walking was better after seeing Madame Pomfrey. Ginny was right.

George didn't pay him any attention but sat attentively. Facing George, as Harry walked past the spot he seemed to be casually watching, Harry let out a sharp and loud yelp.

"Aow!" he started as he was flung into the air by his left ankle. His robes hung down past his face as they untied from the fast motion and began falling off. After only one kick, Harry realized that he was a donner. He hadn't even his wand with him.

George cancelled the spell and Harry plummeted to the ground.

"Harry!" he said surprised, as he dropped on his knees, helping Harry into a sitting position.

"Harry! That was not for you." George continued. "I was testing a new specialization charm Fred and I had just made before …" George left off, righting the glasses on Harry's shocked face.

"Charli and I went to our flat above the shop, to collect memories for the funeral." George restarted with a crack in his voice. "I put the specialization charm on the garland above your head, to only hoist family into the air. I was watching out for a red head – or Fleur - and didn't expect anyone else to identify with our family."

Harry was definitely in shock. He was not prepared for attacks. He was vulnerable, and exposed. His pulse was pounding away erratically; he felt like he could have just died.

"Constant Vigilance" ran through Harry's mind. He was going to end up as senile as Alastor Moody. There was no way his heart could handle another shock. Never in his life. The fuse that could depart him from sanity was too short, and his grip on life too strong.

"It's okay George," Harry offered and George helped him to his feet. Not wanting to make eye contact with onlookers in the room, he hastened to straighten the robe on his shoulders.

'What must people in the room think?' he mused. Their chosen one, scared silly from a prank.

"Harry," George began again, upon seeing his torso. "Harry, you look bad. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Harry answered with an attempt at a reassuring smile, and he turned towards the boys' dormitories to finish pulling the robes closed.

Too late.

Ginny, followed by Ron and Hermione, were on the way out of the stairway. And Ginny, for certain, had gotten a look at him.

**xx**xx**xx

Just the person she was thinking of. This wasn't a surprise, as everyone thought habitually of Harry Potter, the saviour. Adding to that though, were her common and dwelling thoughts of Harry, the now man, she knew.

His stance screamed a vulnerability to her that was out of place for the post-battle, collected and confident Harry that he had been displaying to the world. Turning from George she heard him say "Fine" without true heart, and watched as he reached to tie up his robes.

His chest was all shades of dark. His rib bones easily visible. He broke eye contact as soon as he had made it with her.

She realized he had hoped to retreat to the solitude of the dorms. He didn't think he'd run into them.

**xx**xx**xx

It was Hermione's intake of breath he heard, however, as he looked away.

Wishful in his thinking, he considered that they might just let him pass without question if he carried on silently. He closed the gap between where they stood stationary, then relented.

"Morning," he said, more brightly than he felt.

Ron looked unsettled, while Hermione and Ginny looked on with concern for different reasons.

"Morning mate," Ron greeted. "I think we're heading for breakfast. Didn't know where you were."

"I was just at the lake, being outside seems more natural now." Harry shared freely.

He hoped his openness would grant what he intended by it. He thought it was the best chance to relax his friends enough for them to leave him - without worrying over him.

Hermione and Ron bore faces of understanding, but Ron admonished, "But there is food here, and beds."

Harry let out a laugh while he passed them on the stairs, agreeing, "There is little I miss about being cooped up in that tent."

**xx**xx**xx

They shared the laugh, even Ginny - who could only imagine those three desolates for months with nothing, and only themselves for company.

Ginny's laugh was natural, in hearing Harry's. His was bloody endearing.

Since Ron and Hermione seemed to indicate they would carry on, Ginny walked forward into the common room. Stopping to talk with George, Ron and Hermione hung back as well.

Because she felt it was unavoidable, she brought up the topic of Harry's condition. Ron said he'd seen Harry worse, and that he would heal. Already he was walking better than yesterday. Ron couldn't help thinking also that he would – at least try to - make Harry purple himself if Harry passed the line with Ginny.

Hermione was less convinced; she asked if Harry had been assessed. She smiled approvingly at Ginny's reassurance that she had advised him on that yesterday and that he'd followed her advice.

Not wanting George to be alone, and wanting to discuss more about this prank specialization charm, Ron asked George to breakfast. Ginny commented she'd meet them later, crediting that she should get dressed, she let them go.

Turning first to the girls' dormitories, she was off.

**xx**xx**xx

Heart still beating faster than normal, Harry breathed calmly and pulled the wand from the pocket of the discarded khakis. He really had been relaxed – or just worn out – last night going to bed, being so careless. He started putting up the privacy wards that had been the first thing the trio would have done wherever they stayed. The ritual was so second nature, the act reassuring in itself to him.

Satisfied that the dorm was secure, he could compose himself without concerns. The obvious first morals he accepted from the morning's events were that he should stay alert to his surroundings, and not wander defenceless.

Taking off his robe, his bruises did look bad. But they did not hurt. He was concerned about the others; he had asked them, of course, how they were earlier, but he had accepted their favourable responses without looking into them further. He knew he had a knack for brushing things off when he was hurt, but didn't want that for the others. He did imagine Mrs. Weasley or Hermione would have made everyone get assessed by now though.

Stepping into the shower, Harry made a mental note to retrieve his own clothing that he had tucked away last summer at the Burrow. The dress robes he donned at Dumbledore's funeral would do for the memorial this afternoon.

Rubbing a towel over his hair, he cast a "Scourgify" on the khakis he wore yesterday and pulled them on.

Conscientious of his health – not wanting to think of the ear drum damage an angry Madame Pomfrey or Molly Weasley could inflict on him – he then picked up the bruise salve to reapply.

Unscrewing the lid he heard knocking coming from what sounded like the stairwell wall. Throwing on the robe over his pants he opened the door wand in hand.

Ginny was standing, idly tapping around on the wall left of the door.

Harry grinned; so pleased with his wards, touched she was here, and humoured by her misaimed knocking. In a fluid motion he leapt from the still camouflaged doorway, greeting a cheery "Hey Ginny!" at her while pulling on her shoulder to swing her to face him. His full out laughter at her satisfyingly surprised scream, died prematurely. He realized he had seriously frightened her.

Ginny's fleeing retreat resulted in her back pressing up against the wall she had previously been knocking on - her free hands clutching her heart.

Harry's heart melting at seeing her genuinely frightened, he let his laughing die out as he replaced it with an encouraging smile. Moving towards her and opening his arms he offered "I'm sorry, it's okay, the dorm is up three more stairs," slowly, as he embraced her.

Ginny readily accepted and returned his embrace. Her body leaning into his as she listened to his comforting words.

Someone downstairs called up asking if everyone was okay. Ginny called out that she was just fine as she pulled away from Harry.

Now, feeling like laughing herself, she walked up three more stairs looking expectantly at Harry.

Harry looked back and forth before he pointed his wand at the wall. He began rhyming off a series of incantations she did not recognize with their associated wand movements. All his spells sounded like one run-on incantation; she mused he must be very practiced at these spells and this sequencing. Finishing with a, "Now you can turn around," Ginny almost thought he was still casting.

They entered his dorm and Harry asked how she'd slept. He had not, been intending the question in reference to that she had slept in this very room last night. He was just thinking of normal morning conversation.

"Pretty good, in a boy's bed," Ginny quickly replied cheekily.

"Oh, right." Harry dumbly answered. "Well, I'm glad you had an okay night's sleep. I'm concerned that people might have difficulty."

Ginny knew he must be. She sat on the edge of his bed watching him. "Are you coming down for breakfast this morning?" she asked.

"I was planning on it. I just needed to… Madame Pomfrey gave me bruise salve." Harry relented.

"Do you want me to help put it on?" caringly she offered.

Harry let out a bark of laughter and "Sure," and then quickly backtracked. Of course he wanted her touch - that would be brilliant. But no, they were not intimate. "But no, it's okay, I can manage."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and made no indication of leaving.

"Haa," Harry sighed resigning himself to her staying; she didn't seem to be offering to grant him privacy.

Harry took off the robe, acquired the salve from where he'd left it in the washroom, and sat across from her on Ron's bed applying it to himself. He assured her Madame Pomfrey had fixed him up and he had no pain. Harry was glad to hear that Madame Pomfrey had confirmed Ginny had no injuries from the battle. Apprehensive about the next answer, Harry asked her if she was injured from her time at Hogwarts this past year.

"I'm healthy Harry," she replied. "We can talk about what you missed another time."

Steeling herself, she asked about the prank. "George really got you earlier. Are you feeling anxious or uneasy?"

He told her he just needed to be more aware of his surroundings, and keep his wand on him. And he joked that he felt like he could understand why Moody was the way he was.

Before heading for breakfast, she pulled her wand on his borrowed clothing. "Tailori" she sung twice with a swish across the pants and shirt he donned.

"Growing up with boy's hand-me-downs, I know how to make clothes look good."

And she wasn't kidding. To her, Harry looked rather sharp.

**xx**xx**xx

**xx**xx**xx

**xx**xx**xx

/A.N.

(N.N. Natalie Note.)

Thank you for reading the first fanfiction I've written since I was a tween! I appreciate any feedback (positive, critical, or opinions on how the 'post-battle' moments should have gone so far! Also, please feel free to comment on characterization. I am trying to stay true to cannon. But, also, endeavor to create how Harry could be redefining himself as he takes on new roles.).

I'd love to hear any recommendations for fanfictions I should read myself.

Thank you, blessings!

Up next - Breakfast with Kreacher. The trio plan. The memorial. The media.


End file.
